


Hearts Awakened

by trustmeallnight



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Dongho, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Kim Jonghyun, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmeallnight/pseuds/trustmeallnight
Summary: In which Jonghyun falls in love with Dongho.But, Jonghyun's a demon and Dongho's a man of God.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 15
Kudos: 60





	Hearts Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> can y'all believe i started this in july? truly disappointed in myself
> 
> jbaek's my huge nonguilty pleasure and i hope i get to see more works done with them soon besides from me bc you know damn well i wanna populate the fuck out of this tag
> 
> anyway, i hope u jbaek'ers out there enjoy this bc i know i almost broke down writing this
> 
> <33

Pitch darkness envelops the sky, plunging Jonghyun into black as he slinks down narrow alleys and deserted streets. The moon burns against the night sky next to the sparse twinkling stars. Only pale light is offered to lead the man’s way.

The heels of his shoes click against the stone path slowly. It’s almost leisurely how Jonghyun approaches the building, as if he had all the time in the world. Surely, he knows he doesn’t.

He stops and stands in front of his destination. 

The church stands tall against the backdrop of the night sky. Its colored glass panes offer little direction to what goes on inside while little statues dot the sides, various faces glaring at Jonghyun like they know he shouldn’t be here. 

A hand grips the handle of the overwhelmingly large wooden door and pulls. Jonghyun escapes into further darkness, letting the door close behind him with a drawn out groan. He clenches his hand into a fist, tries to subdue the hiss of pain as the skin on his palm burns and steams after it trails against the door handle. 

Jonghyun resumes his slow pace again and tries to resist the overwhelming sensations surrounding him. His palm stings, his feet are starting to itch and irritate, his head dizzying and spinning the more he walks.

He really shouldn’t be here. Honestly. He refuses to leave, but he  _ really _ shouldn’t be here. He might as well be killing himself just stepping foot in this cursed building.

Jonghyun holds himself together, however, and moves forward. Like he always does. 

He reaches the front row of pews and staggers his way to the middle of the left bench. He sits down, lets out a deep groan as he relaxes into the hard oak.

Jonghyun’s eyes shut themselves as he keeps himself grounded. He’s trying incredibly hard not to retch.  _ God, _ why did he keep coming here. Jonghyun laughs at how he finds himself here whenever he can, how he jumps at the chance to break himself down just for a night with  _ him _ .

“If you’re about to die, you shouldn’t have come here,” a voice cuts through the silence. Footsteps echo throughout the wide space and fabric swishes against the red carpet. Jonghyun’s eyes squint open, and he catches a robed figure stop before him.

“And miss seeing you?” Jonghyun weakly grins back at the familiar man. A warm hand caresses his jaw. 

“You’re incredibly stupid.” 

Jonghyun’s laugh echoes loudly around the church. The demon reaches to the hand stroking his skin and brings it to his lips. He presses a dry kiss to the back of Dongo’s hand. It warms his lips.

When Jonghyun looks back up to meet Dongho’s eyes, shining even in the dark of the night, he almost hitches his breath. His chest starts to tingle, something deep inside his ribcage swirling and tangling, trying to break out. 

He wonders if this is what it feels like to have a working heart, to feel the heavy weight of wanting to hold Dongho the second he lays eyes on him.

To crush the breathlessness of his throat, Jonghyun yanks on the large hand in his. Dongho crashes down onto his body, covering Jonghyun’s entirety with his flowing robe. Jonghyun barely grunts from the weight before he feels a smack on his arm.

“Ya-,” Dongho halts himself before saying something too impolite, “Jonghyun, that was dangerous.” The priest lightly glares at Jonghyun.

“So?” Jonghyun says. Dongho rolls his eyes but settles down onto Jonghyun’s lap nonetheless. When Jonghyun feels soft thighs settle against him, he smiles languidly.

Dongho looks too beautiful, sitting up on Jonghyun’s lap like a throne. It makes Jonghyun want to worship him.

Jonghyun roams his hands around the priest’s shoulders, running them down his arms and trailing back up to Dongho’s neck. He can feel Dongho shudder under his touch, making him smile smugly and Dongho huff slightly. Jonghyun always likes to ease into it, even if it means slowly scratching away at Dongho’s resistance inch by inch.

He continues running his hands down Dongho’s arms, sliding down his sides, and lands on his waist. The flesh around Dongho’s hips give, so Jonghyun digs blunt nails until he grips hip bones. He savors the pained gasp above him.

“It hurts,” Dongho whines. Jonghyun grins.

“And? You love it.” 

Continuing the bruising hold on Dongho’s hips, Jonghyun leans his face up to meet the priest’s lips. Dongho breathes softly over his face before leaning in to close the distance between their faces.

Dongho presses a soft kiss to the corner of Jonghyun’s mouth. It’s tender and gentle, much like the man himself. It isn’t what Jonghyun likes, what Jonghyun wants, but he still gracefully accepts the peck. 

It’s still much too slow.

“We don’t have forever, you know,” the demon teases Dongho. He only has a few more hours until day breaks through the sky and he has to return to the shadows. He aches for Dongho, and he needs the man before he leaves.

Jonghyun only receives a huff before a pink mouth covers his own. Dongho’s lips slide over his, his dry lips barely brushing against Jonghyun’s. It’s the demon who pulls Dongho closer for an even more crushing kiss. 

They spend a moment entangled in one another, pressing close-mouthed kisses onto the other. It’s tame despite how hard Jonghyun tries to imprint his lips onto Dongho’s. It only serves as a small reprieve before Jonghyun’s lust washes over him again.

Jonghyun’s tongue peeks out and licks a line right across Dongo’s lips, slicking them up with saliva. A soft whimper vibrates against Jonghyun’s mouth. He keeps pressing against the giving mouth, revels in pride when Dongho easily spreads his lips.

Jonghyun’s tongue breaks past the wet lips and licks right into heat. He swirls his tongue around, tasting every bit of Dongho’s mouth and drinking in the low whines as he kisses the life out of him.

Jonghyun almost curses when he feels sharp canines bite down on his tongue. They hold his tongue there, and when the pain blooms into sharp throbbing, he’s let go. Dongho licks over the bite, soothing the sting like he wasn’t the one to nip at Jonghyun himself. Jonghyun can feel the curve of Dongho’s lips raise; he almost wants to laugh at Dongho’s attempt to be snarky.

Despite the stinging of his tongue, Jonghyun dives back in to drink from Dongho’s mouth again. It’s aggressive, almost as if Jonghyun’s trying to shove his tongue as far as it can go into the priest’s mouth. He  _ really _ wants to punish Dongho for his brattiness.

Dongho easily lets him in again and allows Jonghyun to claim his mouth again. It’s not like he could ever refuse Jonghyun, so he lets the demon reign of his body, allows Jonghyun to kiss him like he owns Dongho until he can’t take it anymore.

Dongho pulls away, panting heavily, from the heavy kiss and stares at Jonghyun. His eyelashes flutter against the cold air, begging on their own for Jonghyun to come closer. 

Dongho breaks the slow silence. He still lingers on Jonghyun’s words, and despite the simmering heat in his stomach that wants to rip at Jonghyun’s clothes, Dongho knows his heart aches beyond that.

“Just a night. I know.” 

He leans into Jonghyun again and plants his face into the crook of his neck. 

Big breaths tickle his skin, but Jonghyun doesn’t flinch. He simply furrows his brows and hangs onto the man tightly. Perhaps longing swims in his eyes, and Jonghyun feels guilt start to well up. He meant it. They don’t have forever, just barely a few moments stolen in the darkness.

Dongho continues breathing shallowly onto Jonghyun’s skin, often ghosting his lips across the tan flesh. Jonghyun digs his fingers into Dongho as he clenches his eyes. He desperately wants to drown back into lust and desire. He doesn’t want his empty shell to start filling up. Not for Dongho.

“But stop feeling bad for us, Jonghyun,” a muffled voice shakily speaks again, “at least we have this.” A slow wetness stains his neck as Dongho speaks. 

Jonghyun feels guilty, something he hadn't felt in years, so he clings onto the man in his lap even more. A searing pain slides along his middle, curling upwards to settle deep in his throat. He knows if he had a heart, it would’ve beat madly and painfully for the man on him.

“I just want to give you more,” Jonghyun gulps, afraid to admit how he feels, “I need to give you more.” Perhaps he should’ve admitted his feelings when he first sat in his home all those lonely nights ago, thinking about the pure-hearted priest who initially gave him attention. 

Jonghyun feels Dongho’s hands fisted in his hair grip hard onto the strands. Jonghyun’s neck starts to tickle from the tears dripping down his skin. He gulps, not knowing what to do in this moment. He starts to slowly stroke Dongho’s wide back.

“Dongho-”

“Just stop.” Dongho’s voice is muffled still, “It’s bad enough knowing I want you near me but we  _ can’t _ . I can’t have you seeing me like this, too.” 

Sometimes it hurts Dongho when all he can see in the darkness is a faded face. Jonghyun can touch wherever he wants to and latch on to any part of exposed skin on Dongho that he can, but Dongho can never accept the shadow he faces in the night when he feels unfocused and hazy. 

It’s silent between them. Jonghyun’s still unsure of how to respond to the distraught Dongho, so he just sits there and lightly runs hands over his back. 

It’s not like he’s ever been caught up in how he really  _ feels _ , not when he knows he can’t ever have what people want. He can’t ever… love. But he always wants to try. It just always hurts when he fails.

“Dongho, look at me,” Jonghyun whispers. 

The priest cranes his head back to face Jonghyun. Dongho’s face is streaked with two trails of dried tears down each cheek. They’re red and bloated, and his eyes are lined with red, making him that much more pitiable in Jonghyun’s eyes.

Jonghyun stops running a hand down Dongho’s back and brings it up to lift Dongho’s chin. Despite the awful trembling in the man’s lip Jonghyun still leans in to press their mouths together. It’s a chaste, short kiss that can’t satisfy their growing desires, but Jonghyun still feels his chest warm despite it.

Jonghyun continues, “We can’t be together, but I’m here, aren’t I?” 

Jonghyun’s always been there. Wherever Dongho was, Jonghyun always catched his eye. Even on freezing cold nights in the poorly insulated stone walls of the church or even the crowded town square where Dongho perched on his pedestal and preached, Jonghyun always lingered around the man. 

Jonghyun gulps and shakily says, “And I’ll always be here.”

Dongho’s lips clamp down, hiding their continuous quiver. More tears well up at the sudden confession. He knows it’s an unstable promise, not when they’re so far apart despite the multiple nights they spend together, but he wants to take whatever Jonghyun gives him. Even just those five seconds of Jonghyun’s attention on him, Dongho would take.

He doesn’t say it, but Dongho’s sure he fell in love.

Still holding silent tears, Dongho crashes back down to meet Jonghyun’s lips again. It’s much rougher, the priest suddenly feeling too overwhelmed and hot just looking at Jonghyun.

The demon growls at the aggression and leans in to nip and claim at Dongho’s mouth more. Dongho weakly whimpers into the kiss.

One hand cups at Dongho’s cheek while the other slips down the priest’s waist to meet the hem of Dongho’s robe. Jonghyun bunches the fabric into a fist before pulling it up to meet Dongho’s waist, exposing his bottom half to the night air.

Dongho shivers as his skin rapidly cools against the cold. He’s absolutely bare underneath his robe, removing his undergarments something he’s always did when Jonghyun started to slink through the church for their shared time together. 

“It’s cold,” Dongho whines once he pulls away from Jonghyun. Dongho reaches down to hold his own fabric up around his waist and plants his face back into Jonghyun’s neck as support. “Warm me up…”

The shy request serves to further tear at Jonghyun’s resolve. He’s almost too overwhelmed with want when he watches Dongho willingly give himself up to Jonghyun.

“Yeah,” Jonghyun mumbles, “alright.”

Jonghyun’s hands slowly caress Dongho’s lower half, sliding along Dongho’s round ass and following the curves of his thick thighs. Sparse hair pokes Jonghyun’s palms but he still marvels over the soft muscle. Gently, his fingers trail back up between Dongho’s fluffy cheeks, the slight contact with Dongho’s wet hole making both of them shudder.

Even though they’ve already fucked for so long, and Jonghyun’s already been deep inside Dongho, he’ll never get over the initial curiosity over Dongho’s body. It’s like it’s his first time, and he’s aching to quickly press into the pliant body all over again. Jonghyun knows Dongho mutually understands when he circles around his already soft and lubed hole just begging for Jonghyun to fuck into. He presses shallowly into Dongho’s prepared hole, and it envelops his finger easily. 

Dongho’s breathing picks up, tickling Jonghyun’s neck even more. It amazes Jonghyun everytime, how Dongho reacts to every single brush of skin they make. His sensitive nature makes Jonghyun want to tease him more and more.

Jonghyun pulls his finger out and circles the rim gently. Dongho’s hole clenches repeatedly at every turn as if he’s trying to force Jonghyun back into him. 

“Are you desperate?” Jonghyun asks Dongho in a low whisper. By now, Dongho hips start rotating softly and following Jonghyun’s pattern. He doesn't have to say it; Jonghyun can already tell Dongho’s aching for it. He smiles.

The pleasing sight of Dongho’s body silently begging for him has Jonghyun giving in. He slides his whole index finger in, revelling in the smooth, tight feel.

“Oh fu-” Dongho clamps his mouth shut. 

“What?” Jonghyun grins. It’s just too easy. 

Despite the glare Dongho gives him, it’s only spoiled by his red ears and slight shiver. Jonghyun can’t even take him seriously, how cute.

Jonghyun thrusts a couple of times into Dongho’s ass, the single finger wiggling slightly inside and making Dongho squirm. It’s not quite enough to have Dongho calling out Jonghyun’s name, but it still leaves Dongho feeling  _ something _ . Jonghyun knows that he can take more, though.

There’s no warning when Jonghyun eventually pulls out and presses two fingers back into Dongho. There’s no helping the slight scrunch of Dongho’s face when he feels the sting throughout his whole body.

“Hurts…” Dongho mumbles. He squeezes the robes in his hands harder to fight off the pain. He’s not going to tell Jonghyun to stop, obviously. In fact, he savors it, the exquisite feeling of being stretched to his limit with nothing to do but take it.

Jonghyun snorts.

“But you’re so filthy, Dongho,” Jonghyun teasingly says, wetting his lips at the sight of Dongho’s greedy ass sucking in just two of Jonghyun’s fingers, “I’m only two fingers in and your body already doesn’t want to give them up. Are you sure it hurts? Or do you just like it that much?” 

Jonghyun’s comments never fail to have Dongho panting heavier and his ass clenching even tighter around Jonghyun. 

“Shut up,” Dongho grumbles, but it’s weak. He doesn’t want to admit that every degrading remark makes him want to bend down like a dog for Jonghyun every time, but it’s not like he can stop his own body who only wiggles even more from the demon’s dirty talk.

Loud moans echo against the walls when Jonghyun decidedly presses a third finger into Dongho’s loosened ass. They squish against each other when Jonghyun languidly strokes them into Dongho.

“Jonghyun,” Dongho whimpers. He refuses to curse that easily, but,  _ fuck _ , the slight sting of Jonghyun’s fingers stretching him out brings an edge to the bliss he feels. 

Jonghyun wets his lips at how tighter Dongho becomes when it hurts just that much. He can just imagine the phantom warmth around his own cock, and it makes him plunge his fingers in that much faster.

The sweet melody of Dongho’s high-pitched moans reaches around Jonghyun’s ears and invades his head. He just wants to keep pulling them out forever, hear the man sing cutely because of Jonghyun. He wants to keep Dongho’s shaky fingers that barely manage to hold up his own clothes to himself, just because.

“You’re mine, you know that?” The sudden urge to imprint himself all over Dongho, inside of Dongho, rises up. It’s too hard to ignore when Dongho keeps mouthing against Jonghyun’s neck with tiny, wet licks and the occasional groan. It makes the lust bottling up inside his chest scratching to get out and ravage the body on top of him.

“Yes,” Dongho breathily squeaks out, “yes, I’m yours, Jonghyun, only yours.” The fullness of Jonghyun’s fingers reaches impossibly within Dongho. The expert angles and quick speed leaves Dongho aching for more, for anything that Jonghyun can give to him. “I’ll take it all for you.”

“Fuck.”

Jonghyun wants to own Dongho. His pretty body opening up solely for Jonghyun, his pretty cries, his pretty begging, Jonghyun wants to soak it all up and lock it away. Because Dongho is his.

Jonghyun snaps his wrist faster, his fingers becoming a blur as they fuck harshly into Dongho. He’s foregone preparation, just simply spearing into the man to make him cry even more. The rising volume of Dongho’s whine tells him it’s starting to become too much.

“Stop!” Dongho yelps and squeezes down on Jonghyun’s quick fingers, “stop.” 

Jonghyun halts his fingers. They’re still snug inside Dongho’s hole, the tip of his middle finger snug against Dongho’s prostate.

“What’s wrong, beautiful?” Dongho weakly scowls at him, and Jonghyun lifts the corner of his mouth to tease at the priest. “Want to stop?” Jonghyun slowly circles his finger against the squishy, giving spot. 

Dongho absolutely  _ melts _ at the treatment. Each clockwise circle leaves him trembling in short, aborted jerks in Jonghyun’s arms. He tries to tell Jonghyun to quit it, to just get inside him already and fuck until they both get to cum, but all that comes out are garbled gibberish and drawn out whines. It’s absolutely maddening how the treatment against his most sensitive spot leaves electric thrills rushing through his body.

Jonghyun smiles knowingly when Dongho goes starry-eyed and slack on his lap. His finger still rotates slowly on Dongho’s prostate, but now his two other fingers stretch out in the tiny hole as well. Jonghyun knows it’s a bit too much, teetering just on the edge of oversensitive for Dongho, but he wants to give it all. 

Jonghyun wants to leave Dongho in a wet, crying heap on the floor when he’s done, because it’s only  _ Jonghyun _ that can do it. It’s his responsibility.

“Jonghyun, Jonghyun, please,” Dongho cries out brokenly the more he feels his hole being abused and toyed with, “ _ please _ fuck me. I need you to fuck me, just ruin me.” 

Dongho’s forgotten all about his surroundings, who he is, where they are. All he knows is  _ Jonghyun _ , the little mantra in his head going crazy spouting his name repeatedly. Dongho loudly begs for Jonghyun and his cock to fuck him up until he can’t think straight anymore. 

Jonghyun hums, pleased at the state Dongho’s in. 

This is what he lives for at the end of the drawn-out days, the satisfaction of Dongho’s depraved desires. If he could, Jonghyun would feed on Dongho’s lust every single day for the rest of his fragile human’s life. Dongho is his addiction.

“Alright then.”

Jonghyun heaves Dongho’s up to hang above his lap. Three wet fingers pull out from the warmth they were stuffed in, and the noticeable emptiness has Dongho grunting shyly.

With a hand gripping Dongho’s doughy thigh, Jonghyun’s other hand snakes down to pull his dick out of his pants. 

Jonghyun’s equally hard cock pops out, springing into the air with a wet, red tip. It’s thick, girthy, and absolutely aching to bury itself into Dongho’s stomach to escape the freezing air.

Dongho swallows nervously. No matter what, the first penetration leaves him shaking and anxious. It’ll always feel like the first time Dongho was made to take in all of the demon’s large cock, the absolute stretch it gives and the burning bliss that follows.

“Come on, Dongho,” Jonghyun grabs his cock, lining it up to press right against Dongho’s giving hole. It slightly hooks onto the tip, a ghost of an entrance that leaves them both panting for it.

When Dongho finally sits straight down on Jonghyun’s cock, they both groan at the complete sensations. The cold air of the church escapes them as their connecting together spreads warmth to their cores.

Jonghyun thinks that this single moment may be the closest he could ever get to paradise, to heaven, however ironic that may be. He feels something in his chest thaw as Dongho’s insides melt right onto his cock. It just feels too damn good.

The initial searing pain has Dongho holding his breath and bearing down. He clenches his eyes shut, grits his teeth, and grips onto his robes tightly. 

“You’re doing well,” Jonghyun grunts out despite hazy pleasure overcoming his muscles. He knows it hurts Dongho to take him, that he’s thick enough to force Dongho to his limits. 

Jonghyun grabs onto Dongho’s ass with both hands, palming each cheek with care. Touching Dongho’s bare, supple skin feels good, too, making Jonghyun melt even further into the bench. With both hands kneading and squeezing Dongho’s butt, Jonghyun gently rocks Dongho back onto his cock.

Dongho bites his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth and leaving it red and irritated once he finally meets Jonghyun’s thighs with his own. He can only feel glad it’s not their first time, seeing as how his ass has already managed to mold itself to fit around Jonghyun like a cast. He feels shy knowing how many times he’s had Jonghyun inside him to the point he craves their nights together.

Dongho’s certain he should feel guilty, but there’s nothing but a passion racing in his heart when he feels Jonghyun’s pulse race against his lips. He kisses it once before he starts moving in thorough, small circles. Dongho rocks back and forth, a slowly repeating motion which allows them to press closer into each other. 

Jonghyun can feel everything that Dongho does. Every single hitch in motion because of the perfect angle against his prostate, the smallest increase in speed to please Jonghyun even more; Jonghyun can feel and live through Dongho.

The next moments are spent in a repeating cycle of time. All Dongho does is ride Jonghyun, whether it be small bounces that smack sweaty skin against skin or slow rolls that force him to feel every inch of Jonghyun. The bunched robes are held loosely in his hands, threatening to fall and envelop their heated bodies. 

Through it all, Jonghyun stays attached to Dongho’s soft skin. He kisses around each part of Dongho, including his cheeks, his nose, his collarbones, even the ticklish areas on his neck. The hand on Dongho’s ass doesn’t let up which turns the skin bright pink from how hard Jonghyun digs his fingers in. His other hand doesn’t let up on the offense either as it pinches and abuses Dongho’s left nipple under his clothes. 

The gentle, wet pecks against his face compared to the stinging pain of his body being groped quickens Dongho’s pace even more. He’s louder than ever, moaning and nearly screaming in the echoing church. With each reaching thrust back down onto Jonghyun’s dick, Dongho feels like he becomes perfect, whole, together.

“Fuck,” Jonghyun curses, “you’re too much.” Once he lifts his lips from Dongho’s sweaty skin, he joins Dongho’s chorus of moans and sighs of pleasure. It might be too overwhelming, each thrust sending him into a vice grip that keeps him wanting to stay inside forever. He sighs some more, grunting out praise over and over again, washing Dongho with his highest compliments.

Dongho’s thighs start burning from the intense fuck, and his skin’s starting to coat with rivulets of sweat. Despite the cold seeping in the brick walls, Dongho feels like he’s burning up in a fire. He refuses to slow his pace, though, sending Jonghyun’s cock deep into his guts repeatedly and stretching his flushed skin to the fullest with every downstroke.

Seeing Dongho bounce prettily without once breaking into a complaint has Jonghyun feeling oddly proud of Dongho, his  _ baby _ . Grabbing onto Dongho’s robes and forcing him to let go, Jonghyun pulls the suffocating fabric up and over his head. 

He’s met with a gorgeous, pretty toned body. It makes him run his hands all over Dongho’s chest, tummy, pulling back up to feel at his arms. Jonghyun almost drools at the flexing muscles working hard to get both of them off, so strong and tense yet working beautifully for Jonghyun.

Jonghyun leans into Dongho’s chest, lips meeting Dongho’s right nipple that hardens from the sudden exposure to the night air. He licks it, swirling his tongue around the hard nub and warming it up with his mouth. The slight rise in intensity of Dongho’s noises has Jonghyun biting teasingly onto his nipple and flicking his tongue rapidly. His other hand fondles Dongho’s other nipple. 

Jonghyun just  _ really _ wants to send Dongho into madness at this point. The faster he plays with Dongho’s chest, the faster Dongho rocks on his length. 

Dongho suddenly jumps away from the kiss, throwing his head back and revealing his strong neck. His pace quickens, his hips riding furiously on Jonghyun’s lap as he feels himself getting closer to completion. The dangerous combination of sensations on both his chest and ass has him aching to get off right away.

Jonghyun hisses through his teeth when Dongho bounces even faster on his lap. Just as Dongho needs to cum quickly, Jonghyun also feels an urgent need to release his inside Dongho. With loud grunts, his hand leave Dongho’s chest and come up to his waist and heaves the other man even harder back onto his cock.

“Jonghyun, Jonghyun, Jonghyun,” a mantra slips out of Dongho’s mouth as he’s thrown over the edge. It seems as if all his muscles snap together and tense all at once when he feels Jonghyun empty himself into Dongho’s insides.

Hot cum fills Dongho to the brim, leaving him in a babbling mess and rolling his hips even more prominently than before. The load feels hot in his stomach, Jonghyun’s length plugging him up and leaving the cum sliding against his walls and coating every inch of his insides.

It’s all that takes to get Dongho to finally cum as well, the consistent toying of his nipples combined with the full feeling he has from taking all of Jonghyun’s cum. He only squeaks a final moan before his own cock spurts out flying shots of cum onto his chest and coating Jonghyun’s fingers as well. 

Jonghyun watches Dongho let loose, watches Dongho’s pretty dick jump with every arching shot, and simply admires. It’s the warmest he felt since, just watching his Dongho lose himself in his arms. Like he always should.

Despite the mess on Dongho’s chest, Jonghyun leans his head down to press his ear against his sweaty skin. He hears a wild heartbeat pounding madly against his ribcage. It somehow soothes Jonghyun. 

And when he feels arms wrap around him after Dongho’s heart calms down, Jonghyun feels even more conflicted.

* * *

It only takes a few minutes for them to clean up. Dongho is quick to wipe down his body and Jonghyun’s fingers. It’s quite disappointing when he refuses to look into Jonghyun’s eyes when they’re done. 

It’s reality. What did Jonghyun expect? A nice cuddle under the stars? Someone to hold when he falls asleep? What a fucking joke.

Dongho leads him down the long path towards the doors, opening them for the demon. As always, Dongho is dressed and proper down to the last strand of hair neatly tucked and smoothed down.

It’s almost like they never spent their most vulnerable time together.

“Goodbye, Jonghyun.” 

There’s a small, tense smile on Dongho’s face when he urges him to move on. 

Jonghyun furrows his eyebrows at the sudden change.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets, unsure if he’s able to keep himself from holding on to the priest, and nods slightly. He walks past the threshold, the stuffiness of the church escaping him as the cold air blasts onto him.

Risking a glance back to the doors, Jonghyun releases the breath he was holding in. They’re closed tight, not a single creak or groan coming from the space. He’s not sure if he’s disappointed in how silent it is or how lonely he suddenly feels.

The walk back to his house isn’t strange, just solitary. The same cobblestone path leads him to the finely polished door, and the black door knob twists quietly to welcome him. A cold breeze flows through the open window and blows stray papers around. 

He barely strips of his clothing, never once worrying about the supposed cold, before rolling into his bed. He clutches the bunch of linen blankets closer to his chest, a shadow of what he just left behind hours ago.

It takes a few minutes for him to slip off in the dark, alone and unfeeling.

* * *

Jonghyun breathes out a heaving breath, smoke curling into the air and wrapping into the night before disappearing with the wind. He watches the wisps fly off before dropping the tobacco, stomping on the ashes and letting the amber tip turn into black.

Pushing himself off of the brick wall, he steps across the street to enter the bar. He pulls open the rusted door handle, the bell clanging loudly on top of his head, and steps inside the darkened room.

Lights barely dot the ceiling, mostly hanging lanterns swaying and providing light for the bartender. The corners are completely black, probably housing clingy, drunk couples hanging off of each other. The seedy bar’s run down and crooked, but Jonghyun doesn’t care. 

He darts a quick tongue to wet his lips at the pick of bodies before him. A quick look over, and Jonghyun faintly smiles. 

The town priest’s hanging off the bar counter, eyes darting around the mass of dancing bodies while his arms hang awkwardly next to his sides. Without the suffocating black robes Dongho usually wears around the church, he looks quite nice in a loose shirt, the flowing sleeves waving around to entice the next person wandering towards him.

Jonghyun wonders if this is what the man gets up to when the Father tells the younger priest to head home. He isn’t surprised; he’s seen thousands of men fall down on their knees to succumb to the grimiest areas after they’ve exhausted their moral preaching. 

All Jonghyun wonders about is if he could be the lucky one to court Dongho’s first night.

Jonghyun slinks to the unsuspecting man’s side. He’s quick to nose his way up Dongho’s neck, sliding an arm around the man’s thick waist.

“Hey,” Jonghyun whispers into Dongho’s scented skin. 

“Jonghyun,” Dongho replies after he flinches slightly from the contact, then scoots to his left, effectively ripping the man off his neck. His eyes wander across Jonghyun’s face before settling them back to the crowd.

Jonghyun becomes confused at Dongho’s behavior. He tries stepping into Dongho’s way, forcing the man to look at him dead on. His hand leaves Dongho’s waist and lands on his forearm. He lightly pulls on the man’s arm to get him to face Jonghyun.

Dongho grimaces and locks eyes with the man holding on to him. 

“This isn’t appropriate behavior for a shopkeeper to exhibit,” Dongho points out. He’s seen how humble and honest Jonghyun runs his shop, and stuffing his face into a respectable priest’s neck would harm his business, something he would genuinely hate to see for Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun clucks his tongue and snides, “Then why are you hanging around this place? You should know better than what happens here.” His fingers start dancing along Dongho’s forearm and fiddling with his sleeves. 

Dongho sighs, slowly tugging his arm away, and says, “Mr. Kwak hasn’t shown up to service for two weeks. I’m worried he’s abandoned his progress once again.” The priest goes back to scanning the crowd, looking for the possible drunk on the loose.

Aaron had initially come to him for help, begging Dongho to help him come clean with his drinking. Dongho was proud of the man for being honest, but he’s starting to doubt the his good will now that he’s completely disappeared.

“Who cares about him? You should know very well what he’s doing right now,” Jonghyun replies. There wasn’t any point in Dongho trying to save the man when he’d already fallen. Aaron was weak, just like every other human Jonghyun’s ever met.

Dongho looks disapprovingly at Jonghyun. If Aaron had come to him and the church, then he clearly wanted help. He knows the older man could do it if he would just stick to his will. Dongho’s unsure if Jonghyun understands the church’s background, but he still blanches at Jonghyun’s blatant lack of respect.

Jonghyun shrugs at Dongho’s angry glance. He knows he’s right. Kwak’s probably holed up in his room chugging down a cup right now because that’s what people  _ do _ . He figures if humanity really is fragile and weak, they may as well indulge freely.

“So,” Jonghyun says as he sidles back up to Dongho, “how about it? Just for the night.” He reaches up to pull Dongho’s chin to face him.

Dongho sighs harshly, feeling frustration build up again. He pushes Jonghyun away, sending a  _ Please don’t _ towards the other man and sends Jonghyun tumbling into the thick crowd before storming out of the bar. 

The cold night air rushes through as the door is opened, and Dongho shivers. He turns around the corner, unable to bare the sting of the winter wind, and presses himself into the brick wall. He brings his arms up to wrap around his body to provide just a hint of heat.

It looks like he’ll have to give up the search for Aaron once again. He feels disappointed in himself. If his only chance of proving himself failed, what was the point of him even trying to help? Dongho scoffs at his miserable attempt.

“Hello.” 

Dongho startles at the sudden intrusion. 

The deep voice comes from a man leaning against the brick wall a short distance away from Dongho. He’s clothed in a white silk regency shirt, the flowing sleeves rippling around his arms like wings. Even the dark material of his pants scream of a higher quality than the majority of the town’s wear. It confuses Dongho, how a well-manicured man could end up at the entrance of the town’s hole of sin.

“Uh,” Dongho looks around, finding only him and the stranger who called out to the air, “yes?” Dongho leans up from the wall, striding close to the man despite how cold he still feels. This one oddly makes him curious. 

Dongho takes in the perfumed scent, the painted lips, the dark shadow around his cat-eyes. 

Even a bit closer, Dongho notices his ruby red lips before he even discerns where his eyes are. Barely a gulp before the priest rigidly returns back to the issue at hand.

“Are you a traveler? Are you lost?” The stranger doesn’t answer, just stares at Dongho. “It’s quite late right now. Would you like some shelter for the night?”

Dongho wrings his hands when the man ends up smiling attractively at him. A bad feeling creeps up his throat at how he seemingly can’t manage to turn away from the man. 

“I’m in charge of the local church. I could help you for the night,” Dongho speaks up again. Worried that he’s a foreigner, Dongho feels compelled to offer his guidance. He knows he can’t ever miss an opportunity to prove his generosity.

The stranger keeps smiling down at him. It’s an odd pull that keeps Dongho rooted before the stranger and not backing away from the disturbing gaze.

The man pushes himself off the wall before inhaling a deep breath. When he looks back down at Dongho again, it’s a predatory, dangerous look that suddenly chills Dongho more than the cold ever did.

The stranger hums and steps forward, putting himself in Dongho’s space.

“Thanks for the help, but I’m not interested. Though, what’s a pretty thing like you hanging around here?” The strange man leans down to sniff at his neck, and Dongho feels a wetness lick at his skin, making him retreat back, his body backing up against the wall of the alley. The sudden approach makes him recoil in disgust. He tries pushing the man, and despite how lean he looks, the stranger won’t budge, just keeps asserting himself onto Dongho.

“Please get off of me,” Dongho pleads while still fruitlessly pushing against strong shoulders, “I’m not interested.” It’s the second time he’s been forced on, and he really can’t deal with the anxiety it gives him. He feels fear gather with every useless shove against the man’s unmoving frame.

The stranger hums, seemingly pleased with how vulnerable Dongho looks. The cross hanging around his neck makes the monster hunger even more. A man of righteousness quivering under his touch almost makes him moan out loud.

“Well, I am. Priest.” 

Dongho shuts his eyes against the rough kiss the man presses on his jaw, cheek, forehead. He just keeps his lips hidden, the last thing he refuses to give up to anyone. He knows even if the stranger took him that night, as long as he didn’t kiss him, Dongho would still be able to reserve his love for that single soul meant for him.

The man clicks his tongue but continues nosing along Dongho’s face. He knows the priest will break open soon; they always do. 

“Minhyun,” the man growls out, the rough edge of his voice vibrating nicely, “call me that when you’re begging for me.” Hands snake around Dongho’s waist and shoulder, Minhyun’s palms burning against his skin like a horrible itch.

“I’ll call you nothing,” Dongho grits out despite his thinned lips still refusing to kiss the stranger.

Minhyun deepens his eyebrows even more, frustration slowly building when he realizes Dongho isn’t swayed by him. Even the married ones, those in love for decades, eventually begged to drop to their knees for him. He snarls. A warning. If Dongho won’t succumb to his nice approaches, he’ll have to rip into his throat as a last measure.

Dongho remains silent and tense, not a single muscle relaxing into the lull of Minhyun’s embrace.

Minhyun breathes in the man’s scent, a strong, sharp musk that almost makes Minhyun hesitate in not indulging in the man’s body first. He fists a hand onto Dongho’s shirt, pulling him closer, and dives into his neck.

Once the monster snaps into Dongho’s neck, tasting flesh and blood, he knows he can’t stop until the priest is drained and empty. It’s fucking delicious, the untainted body of a religious man. It prompts Minhyun to latch even harder onto Dongho’s neck.

The strange feeling of blood leaving his body leaves Dongho shaken and frozen. It hurts, the skin of his neck split open by sharp fangs, yet Dongho stills and lets the monster rip into him. He’s simply too terrified to even fall down. 

Dongho’s head becomes lighter the more Minhyun keeps himself attached. His body feels weak, already drooping down into the monster’s strong hold. He breathes shallowly with every second the beast feeds from him, and Dongho knows he’s going to be emptied before he can begin to recover. His eyes start to droop, and his arms fall from Minhyun’s shoulders to sway limply beside him. He can only pray as darkness slowly consumes him like torture.

Suddenly, a rough tug rips Minhyun’s teeth from his neck. Both of them yelp at the same time, Dongho clutching at the flowing wounds on his neck and collapsing on the wall.

There’s heavy thuds and scrapes that Dongho can’t see; he's too delirious to even understand he was saved. His neck’s still bleeding, but he can’t seem to be able to stop it despite the pressure. The pain’s searing unusually, too, like Minhyun’s saliva all over his skin’s trying to creep into his veins.

The scuffling dies down as time passes and Dongho lays dizzily on the ground. There’s grunts and loud footsteps in front of him. A few growls ring out, subconsciously reminding Dongho of wild beasts hunting in the darkest woods.

“Leave him the fuck alone,” Jonghyun spits onto the lowly monster quivering on the ground, “bottom feeder.” Not even a scratch dons Jonghyun’s hands, but he really would have liked to rough the little monster up even more.

Jonghyun’s just getting real tired of dealing with the pests invading the town. They’re so impatient, messy, so unaware of their limits. He didn’t want to bother with the weak incubus prowling on the old drunks and naive teenagers but messing with Dongho truly bothered him. 

Jonghyun saw Dongho first, after all.

Jonghyun leans down to the cowering incubus. His big, shiny eyes betray his fear. Jonghyun revels in the assumption that this monster has never had to face fear before, what with his pretty doll face doing all of the work before.

Jonghyun whispers, “Touch him again and I’ll send you back from where they tossed your whore ass out.” He raises a finger to Minhyun’s unblemished skin and rakes a sharp nail along his cheek. The incubus only whimpers and clutches his cheek once Jonghyun finishes.

“Go home,  _ boy _ .” 

Minhyun scampers up, staggering on his legs. A quick look at Jonghyun, and the hungry monster forgets the lingering scent of Dongho’s blood. He runs off into the town defeated and bruised.

Jonghyun turns back to Dongho once he can no longer spot the retreating back of Minhyun. 

The priest is still slumped like a ragdoll on the ground. There’s blood all over his neck, hands, clothes, even the ground. Dongho’s still breathing shallowly, and he can barely lift his eyes up to meet whoever saved him.

Jonghyun sighs and pulls out the handkerchief lying in his pocket. He offers it to Dongho, placing the blue fabric on his upturned palm and holding it in front of Dongho’s face.

Dongho should be terrified and screaming at the sight of Jonghyun who just managed to rip the monster preying on Dongho. If he managed to beat Minhyun, what was Jonghyun?

But looking at Jonghyun’s softened face and delicate palm holding the soft handkerchief, Dongho reaches out and grabs onto it. He dabs at the clotted wound on his neck, soaking up most of the blood.

“Thank you…” 

Jonghyun smiles at the slight quiver in Dongho’s voice.

“He was annoying me anyway. And I’m not that much a dick after getting rejected.” 

It’s a subtle jab at Dongho but Jonghyun won’t hold it against him. Dongho might be just a bit special, but he isn’t going to go through the trouble to hassle someone into laying with him.

Dongho flushes at the memory. 

“Well, maybe your approach was all wrong,” Dongho replies shyly, “but it’s not like I wasn’t interested in  _ you _ .” He figures Jonghyun was actually a nice person after all. Or… a nice thing? Dongho can’t judge someone who saved him, after all.

Jonghyun snorts. Maybe he  _ was _ getting lucky after all, getting rid of some stupid pest and getting into good favors with the hot priest.

“That’s good to hear,” Jonghyun says as he gets up from the ground, “do you need help getting back?” He offers a hand to Dongho still slumped against the wall, pressing the handkerchief to his neck.

Dongho grabs the hand, hauling himself up to face Jonghyun.

“Ah, it’s okay. I’ll just walk it off, I guess,” Dongho says. 

He really can’t inconvenience anyone anymore. Plus, he’s still terrified and shaking from almost dying. Maybe a lonely stroll can help him calm down without Jonghyun, whatever he is, breathing down his already fucked up neck.

Jonghyun raises an eyebrow. Smelling the fear rolling off Dongho has him narrowing his eyes and backing off.

“You’re pretty tough, then,” Jonghyun replies. 

He knows Dongho won’t be too sick anyway. Incubus saliva tends to numb most of the pain afterwards, and he’s at least grateful the little pig had the decency to slick up Dongho before tearing into him. 

So, Jonghyun walks off towards the bar entrance again.

“Be safe out there,” Jonghyun calls out teasingly before hauling the door open and disappearing into the dark crowd, leaving Dongho trembling out in the cold with wide eyes.

Dongho presses the blue handkerchief tighter against his neck, the soft fabric snuggling onto his wound, and starts to slowly make his way the opposite of the bar. It’s a long, cold walk back to the church, but he’ll manage. He always does.

Only when Dongho’s back disappear below the horizon does Jonghyun slip away from the window, breathing out the sigh he held in and unclenching his hardened fists. He shrugs off the clingy human grabbing onto his shirt and walks off to the bartender. 

He only thinks of the vulnerable Dongho limping his way down winding paths with each sip he takes. 

How odd. 

Maybe he’ll bother the priest just a little bit more from now on.

* * *

Hearing Jonghyun’s retreating footsteps slowly fade out, Dongho turns from the doors. The large lock and chain hang idly from the iron handles, unmoving. The open church doors are right in front of him, but still he doesn’t leave the silent gate.

He spends a certain amount of time in his spot, waiting for a single creak, one knock. He should’ve berated himself, remind him why exactly he was waiting around for Jonghyun to come when he knows they shouldn’t even meet at all. Dongho scoffs at his reality and pulls on his hood, still unmoving.

When only the wind blows and rustles the leaves of the nearby oak does he turn around and head back inside.

The doors to the church sound heavily when he pushes against them. They creak and whine until they’re fully open, Dongho easily gliding through. 

The doors slam shut behind him. The noise is so loud he can barely hear the soft footsteps trailing behind him.

A soft  _ flap _ sends Dongho reeling back to face the church doors. 

“Hi, Dongho,” the creature whispers softly. It takes careful steps along the walkway, each footstep landing softly on the red carpet and making not a single sound throughout the church.

“I’m Minki,” it says.

Dongho winces as he starts backing up on the carpet. His heart starts beating faster as “Minki” takes deliberate steps, intent in his eyes only for Dongho.

“W-what do you want from me?” His voice shakes terribly. 

He yelps when he reaches the podium in the center of the front stage. It stops his steps. Dongho just stops with his back against the podium, too scared to turn around and keep running.

“I’m your angel, Dongho,” its voice seemingly a constant whisper, “I’m here to save you.” Its steps become more fast paced, soft  _ thumps _ going around the room until Minki stands before Dongho. 

Despite its soft face and small body, Dongho’s somehow even more afraid than when he encountered Minhyun. The unnerving wide eyes of the creature seemingly stares on beyond Dongho, reaching deep into his body at that point.

“What--”

Dongho’s eyes widen when Minki starts to transform right before his eyes. The angel’s perfect face starts to crack like pavement, tiny lines running around its cheek and eyelids before widening to reveal red blood seeping out every crevice. Even small tears run around the creature’s body, ruining its previously unflawed complexion with terribly bright cuts oozing with red.

Unlike what Dongho read about, what he’s seen in the beautiful murals and paintings of the sacred grounds of Heaven, Minki looks like a grotesque, twisted monster, a complete antithesis of God’s supposedly beautiful soldiers. 

Large wings start to sprout out of the angel’s scarred back. Feathers hang off of the wings’ crooked bones, the ligaments barely supporting such a heavy extension of the human body. Blood drips down the angel’s shoulder blades from the opened wounds where his wings sprouted. The once pristine feathers are stained with red, some so heavy they break off and fall to the ground with barely a sound, small puddles of red pooling around them.

Dongho holds a fist up to his mouth, on the verge of throwing up at the horrific sight of the angel. He turns to run around the podium with a hunched back before colliding into the chest of the angel. Dongho gasps and falls back at the sudden appearance. 

Up close, Minki looks like a cracked sculpture and a torn painting. Ruby red lips and big crystal eyes shine in the moonlight while his incredibly pale face makes the moon dark in comparison. He’s pretty but too beautiful all at once. 

A pained smile graces the angel’s face, stretching the cuts on his skin even further and exposing red flesh. Dongho flinches back even further when more blood oozes out of the angel’s face before a searing pain reaches deep into his chest. 

He looks down, witnessing a pale arm reaching right between his lungs and buried into his body. 

Dongho starts gasping loudly and heaving gulping breaths, feeling like he’s suffocating in open air. Long, thin fingers wiggle around his chest, searching for the core that makes Dongho, before wrapping themselves around a beating heart.

“Dongho,” Minki starts even as Dongho continues wheezing and crying, “Dongho, it’s too dark.” The angel shushes the anguished man who drops to his knees, the creature following Dongho slowly to cradle his body in his arms. With his hand still gripped around the beating organ, Minki brushes Dongho’s hair back and blinks his owlish eyes at the human. 

“Your heart is too dark, Dongho,” the angel whispers gently, “I knew it, I knew it when I saw you. You’re tainted, Dongho. You’re tainted, and I can save you. I can save your dying soul.” 

Dongho gurgles an incomprehensible reply before his eyes roll towards his head, slowly losing his mind as Minki’s arm digs right into his body, fingers holding on tight to his heart and feeling around its weight. His head finally lolls towards the ground when he can’t take the overwhelming pressure anymore, and his eyes and mind closes to the outside world as he succumbs to the angel.

“Dongho,” Minki leans in even closer and presses his lips against the human’s ear, “I’ll take care of you.” 

The angel closes his eyes and leans his head forwards to rest in the crook of Dongho’s outstretched neck. The angel’s fingers heat up, scarring his fingertips right onto the man’s heart. The markings etched on his fingers at birth, decreed as his when he was created, burn themselves onto Dongho. 

Minki himself is unsure of what happens to the fragile human when he imprints his branding, but he’ll have to experience it for once. It hadn’t been long since he’d been born into the Heaven’s grounds, and he’s already down on Earth, hunting for the dark in all corners. Minki just feels too giddy looking at his human, his project.

With Dongho unconscious, he doesn’t feel the pain, the heat, anything at all. Once Minki pulls his arm out of Dongho’s chest, the skin closing up neatly behind his wake, the angel lays Dongho’s slack body on the ground. He places a chaste kiss on Dongho’s forehead, admiring the human’s delicate features as he sleeps, in awe at his first turning, and before Dongho can wake up, Minki disappears into the night. 

Not even the angel’s blood stays behind on Earth when the sun rises and shines on Dongho’s pristine body.

  
  


When Dongho comes to on the cold ground, unaware of where he is and what happened to him, Jonghyun comes screaming right into his ear. Dazed, he winces at the commotion and stumbles up 

“Dongho,” Jonghyun panics, “Dongho, who did this to you?” He’s still holding Dongho’s weak body, neck cradled in his palms as his head lolls downwards. Dongho can’t even lift his own head at this point, a weak hand trying to grab onto Jonghyun’s wrist. 

The demon grits his jaw iron-tight, unsure of how to process the growing pain in his chest just watching Dongho’s soulless eyes wander around the room. He knew something had happened when he felt the itching rage creep up around him in his sleep. He just didn’t think he would be so late.

“Dongho, answer me,  _ please _ .”

The man barely shakes his head. He doesn’t know. 

Jonghyun tries not to grip too tight on his fingers. He instead shuts his eyes, willing the hole in his chest to close up and clamp down on the rage trying to claw its way through.

“Fuck,” Jonghyun chokes out, “fuck.” He feels frustrated and lost. He knew this would’ve happened, and he was too weak, too slow, to protect Dongho. 

Jonghyun reaches up to gently pat Dongho’s cheek. He looks too pale and small settled into Jonghyun’s bent arms. Confusion starts to rise in his expression the more he starts to remember what just happened to him hours ago.

Dongho fixes Jonghyun a slightly panicked look. He opens his mouth, but all that comes out is silence. Perhaps he’s just too shaken.

Jonghyun feels bad watching Dongho struggle to voice his thoughts. The wide-eyed shock is a look Jonghyun’s never seen before. It scares him, how Dongho seems to be at his weakest.

Jonghyun wraps his arms around Dongho’s body, pulling him towards Dongho’s chest. It’s a crushing hug, one where Jonghyun desperately hopes Dongho can feel how much he wants to save him. Jonghyun just wants to do anything in the world to make Dongho feel better,  _ safe _ .

Jonghyun feels shaky arms start to wrap around his chest and hold him tight. He lets it happen, closing his eyes and letting Dongho start to muffle broken sobs against his shirt. He tries to shush him, tries to rub Dongho’s back to stop the heart wrenching sounds coming from Dongho, but it doesn’t help. The other man just clings on tighter and lets himself go.

“He-” Dongho starts heaving, “-he said he would save me.” His unblinking eyes flood with tears but none drop. The breaking pain doesn’t come from his chest, doesn’t come from anywhere at all. He’s crying, but he’s not sure why. “Why… “ Dongho clenches his chest. 

Jonghyun continues staring on in empty pity. He realizes he doesn’t even remember when he himself had been turned. He’s not even sure what the pain felt like. But watching Dongho heave in his arms makes him  _ want _ to remember. Just to get that much closer to the pain that Dongho feels. 

Jonghyun wants to take in Dongho’s sadness, his confusion, his anger, his sorrow. He wants to take it in for Dongho, just so he can never see the Dongho break down like he is.

Jonghyun whispers, “I’m sorry, Dongho.” Even though he doesn’t know if Dongho is even bothering to listen to him, Jonghyun tries his best to soothe the crying man. “I’m sorry.”

There’s an ache that flickers deep inside Jonghyun when all Dongho does next is sob even harder. It’s hard to watch Dongho wail, clutching onto Jonghyun’s shirt with both hands like a baby. Jonghyun wants to tell Dongho everything will be alright, but he can’t lie to him. He just simply apologizes. 

The mantra of sorry’s continue as long as Dongho’s tears keep rolling down a trail on his cheeks. It’s a pathetic sight, Jonghyun repeatedly apologizing to a man who doesn’t hear half of the words Jonghyun says, too busy wallowing in misery to even meet Jonghyun’s eyes.

It takes a while for Dongho to sniffle less and for his teary eyes to stop raining down his face. He’s a mess: snotty nose, dried tear tracks, puffy eyes, and red bitten lips.

“What are you even sorry for…” Dongho replies. He’s still choking up on his cries, but now he’s able to face Jonghyun. The arm wrapped around Jonghyun loosen enough for Dongho to look up at Jonghyun. 

For all these years, Jonghyun’s breath still hitches the moment Dongho’s eyes meet his. Despite how red they are, despite the heart ache from Dongho’s suffering, Jonghyun still manages to admire just how beautiful the man truly is.

“For talking to you all these years ago,” Jonghyun says. He’s sure this is his fault. From the moment he ripped Minhyun off of Dongho to their first kiss to the nights they spent together, Jonghyun knows he led Dongho to where they are now. 

The arms around Jonghyun suddenly tighten again, making Jonghyun’s chest ache from just how squished he feels.

“I can’t regret what happened,” Dongho says, voice clear from having calmed down even more, “because I made those choices. I wasn’t forced to be with you.” Dongho gulps and looks up into Jonghyun’s eyes. “I wanted you.”

“I still want you,” Jonghyun blurts out quickly. Because, yes, he feels sorry for staining Dongho, but Jonghyun can’t ever say he didn’t want Dongho. Or perhaps cared for Dongho.  _ Loved _ him. That would just be foolish of him.

Dongho timidly avoids Jonghyun’s gaze. He loves the demon cradling him gently, but maybe he shouldn’t ever tell him. 

“Aren’t I a monster now?” 

Dongho’s accepted his fate. It’s just what he deserves for falling for someone he shouldn't have. Even if Jonghyun was the most genuine person who ever stepped foot towards Dongho, he still got punished for it. For loving.

What a cruel god, truly. 

“You still want me?” 

A self depreciating chuckle worms it ways into Jonghyun’s chest uncomfortably. Jonghyun sighs and pulls Dongho back to an embrace.

“I’ll always want you,” Jonghyun says, “so stop worrying. Human or monster, I don’t give a fuck. I’ll always find you, Dongho.”

“Jonghyun…”

They share tense looks like little school children under the cherry blossoms. It’s a warm comfortable look, one that has their branded hearts struggling to pick up their pace.

“Me too,” Dongho says before he hurls himself up to kiss Jonghyun.

The comfortable slotting of their mouths has them falling into the routine they always do. It’s almost like nothing’s changed (besides Dongho becoming a whole demon). Once again, they fall into each other endlessly, drinking from the other like lifelines.

The soft pull of Dongho’s body has Jonghyun feeling more and more heated, and it reminds him of their last encounter. The exquisite visuals of Dongho bouncing on his lap has Jonghyun pressing harder into the kiss.

A small muted whine has both of them pulling away from each other. Dongho pants softly and glances big doe eyes up at Jonghyun.

“Maybe not here…”

Jonghyun nods slowly, looking down at Dongho’s fisted hand on his shirt. He tries so hard not to lose it and ravage Dongho right then and there.

“My house is nearby,” Jonghyun says. Dongho nods shyly before yelping as Jonghyun scoops up a big heap of man and walks off towards the doors.

* * *

Throughout the night, Jonghyun and Dongho make love in the demon’s modest bed under the cracked open window. 

The moonlight barely reaches over their body which only serves to create precise shadows of their movements. Their writhing forms continue for hours, constant moans and sounds of pleasure floating through the air freely.

Most of the time, Dongho spreads himself under Jonghyun, opening his legs to let the other demon rut right between them. When Dongho splays his hands out on the pillows, Jonghyun folds his fingers right between them, and they spend that moment rocking along the sheets with warm hands. 

Other times, Jonghyun envelops Dongho’s sweaty back with his own body. They stick together like glue even though the winter air permeates the cabin and chills their toes. Jonghyu covers their bodies with the linen blanket, trapping them with warmth as he continues fucking into Dongho. 

Jonghyun is enchanted by watching how red creeps up Dongho’s ears, neck, and face. How pretty.

Wherever they turn and lie, whether Dongho bares himself vulnerable underneath Jonghyun or shows himself off in the moonlight on top, they always keep each other close. Arms are wrapped around each other’s backs, fingers tracing fluttering eyelashes or trembling lips, or merely the simple intertwinement of hands. 

Perhaps it’s been hours since Jonghyun entered Dongho and thrusted like his life depended on it, or perhaps it’s only been minutes. Time eludes them as they’re only wrapped up with each other, uncaring of the world spinning around them.

“Dongho,” Jonghyun pants, “Dongho, I’m—” He shuts his eyes, fighting against his orgasm. He wants to keep going forever, wants to be buried in Dongho’s arms and hole for as long as the universe lets hi,.

Dongho hiccups in broken coughs underneath Jonghyun. He feels too overwhelmed, like his body restricts him from bursting out from the seams, but his chest stays silent. He feels like an empty carcass, he feels like a rigged (love) bomb. 

Dongho shuts it off, his rambling, dizzy head, and clings onto the last remaining sensations he has. The flickering pleasure from Jonghyun’s strong thrusts, the absolute joy he gets from hearing the filthy moaning on top of him, the soft skin of Jonghyun’s back dotted with sweat against his own wet hands. 

“Me, me too,” Dongho gasps out. 

“Dongho, I--” Jonghyun curses rather loudly when his completion comes over him in roaring waves. Just as he did a night ago, he cums right in the deepest parts of Dongho. It’s something so fulfilling and intimate that Jonghyun can’t help himself to letting the flood of thoughts escape him.

So, as Jonghyun keeps himself buried within Dongho, tight insides milking him for all he’s worth, he says, “I love you.” And means it. 

Dongho’s stunned expression leaves Jonghyun smiling tiredly. He can’t believe he just suddenly confessed, but fuck it.

“I love you,” Jonghyun repeats and plops down onto Dongho’s chest. It’s not like he doesn’t want to face Dongho when he eventually rejects Jonghyun. He’s just tired. That’s all. 

It’s silent throughout the house. They’re still sweating and panting from their shared time together, but Jonghyun feels a bit too chilly. He nervously shuffles his head around.

Jonghyun freezes when he catches a rapid heartbeat against his ear. He whips his head up just in time to see a furiously red Dongho staring doe-eyed at him.

“Dongho, your heart--”

“I love you too.”

It seems like the world stops rotating the moment Dongho utters those words to existence. Not a single breeze interrupts them, stuck in a bubble of their own feelings and flushed gazes.

Jonghyun raises a tentative hand up to feel his own chest. It’s shocking to hear and feel their simultaneous heartbeats, working together as if they’re already one. 

It’s shocking to know his heart still even exists. He guesses it beats for Dongho.

Grinning like a lunatic, Jonghyun lies back down onto Dongho’s chest, cheek flush with his sweaty chest. He basks in the erratic thumping of the other man’s heart, also feeling his own figure out how to work purely for Dongho. 

A hand slips between Jonghyun’s fingers and encapsulates his hand. If Jonghyun didn’t know any better, he’d call their closed fingers matching puzzle pieces. He giggles at the silly thought.

He’d slept alone just a night ago, holding a blanket pile as if it could help him cope with his constant loneliness. Now, he sleeps lying on top of the man who forced him to love and be loved, pressured his heart into waking up from its deepest slumber. 

How nice.

No extra words are spoken that night, not when Jonghyun dozes off high over the clouds from their confessions and not when Dongho slips off as well. They’re not necessary when the sun peeks up like a child over the sky. Nothing’s needed when they wake up to each other. 

All that comes is the confirming squeeze of hands and soft nuzzling kisses to soft necks.

They’re both sure it won’t be easy from then on, living as two creatures condemned from the world like wild animals. They know the irregular beating of their hearts can only serve as painful reminders of just how crooked their relationship can become.

Surely, it’s already hard when Jonghyun makes Dongho an offer to run away. 

“Let’s just live in the woods like predators, yeah?” Jonghyun jokes around, but it’s not completely fantasy.

It’s absurd, crazy even, to join Jonghyun on his journey and leave behind all that he’s known and worked for. That’s why Dongho places his hand in Jonghyun’s, squeezing tightly onto each finger and making sure Jonghyun’s always by his side like a guide. And he runs away with him.

It’s crazy, but Dongho does it because he loves Jonghyun. No matter what.

* * *

Now, as night falls, and fog starts rolling in tides to coat the town, the church remains obsolete and silent. The last priest has locked up for the night, chaining up the front doors with a heavy lock and a quick word to the skies before walking carefully to the house just near the church.

The cobblestone path laid hundreds of years ago still leads the priest to the house also built hundreds of years ago, dark and untouched. A thin layer of dust coats each corner of the building, and even the old papers lie yellowed and torn on the floor from what can be seen through broken windows.

Seungcheol is quick to walk the perimeter of the home, occasionally peering into its windows. He checks the crosses nailed into the structure and offers a prayer at every corner he reaches. 

It’s all procedure, a routine Father gave him once he had been promoted. They can’t have “them” coming back, after all. It’d be chaos.

But it’s not like Seungcheol cares for it. Deep down, the young priest would rather believe the legend of these two evil demons is not as sinister as it’s told. Dongho was just a simple priest who fell for someone. Jonghyun being a demon and all was rather unfortunate, but who could blame a person in love?

The house is eerie after decades of being abandoned and uncared for. But, looking through each window and observing every inch, Seungcheol deems it rather safe. 

There’s a lone bed in the corner of the square house, a single linen blanket hanging at the edge like someone kicked it away. Even the pillow still has faint indents of  _ something _ lying on it. He wonders if it’s Dongho’s or Jonghyun’s. 

The house is so empty, yet it seems so full of life still. Memories floating around remain unknown to Seungcheol, but he knows they’re circling around like moths. He can’t help but wander off in his own fairytale, wondering what they felt, what they did, how exactly they loved each other.

Maybe this is why Seungcheol was always scolded for being so weak-hearted. But, he can’t help it. It’s just so tragic that he can’t help but turn towards it. He can’t help but be hooked on this sad love story.

As Seungcheol finishes walking the premises, he turns to exit and trail towards his own home. There’s a final silent blessing before the abandoned house is left alone once again, wallowing in its own history as it’s ignored.

It’s all just a legend in the end. No one can ever tell anyone else where the two creatures ran off to, how they’re doing now, if they’re even  _ alive _ . They’re all different stories coming from different mouths. 

Maybe it’s better off that way. After all, no matter how they met each other, no matter how they left this cruel town behind, and no matter how differently their names leave each person’s mouth, it’s only pure fact that Dongho and Jonghyun were indeed in love with each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have twitters wee!
> 
> general dongho love @ifwithoutlove  
> screaming about my fics @ifwetrusted


End file.
